Perdón
by ly-la2
Summary: Amor, Traición, Esperanza, Melancolía, Perdón... que sentimiento puede ser mas poderoso cuando todo parece perdido?


**_Diabolik Lovers, al igual que todos sus personajes son propiedad de Reject._**

* * *

El gélido aire golpeaba su cuerpo, provocando la sensación de innumerable y afiladas agujas perforando cada centímetro de su piel. El cabello de la chica bailoteaba al compás de aquel aire intempestivo, como si ambos se fusionaran en una danza apasionada.

"Pasión…"

El recuerdo de cada ardiente momento de los últimos años pasó por su mente, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, aquel joven y hermoso vampiro recostado en el sofá del recibidor, la había llevado por un camino sinuoso y enrevesado de los más poderosos sentimiento que pudiese imaginar. Intentar ganar su confianza fue una completa odisea… y darse cuenta del amor que había nacido en lo profundo de su corazón había sido aterrador, aun así fue completamente inevitable el caer rendida ante el…

Día tras día, hizo un monumental esfuerzo por cortar aquel extraño hilo, tan carmesí como el cabello del vampiro, para poder escapar de aquellos alaridos provenientes de su corazón, los cuales le ordenaban rendirse y amarlo con toda su alma por el tiempo que durara su existencia. Aun después de todos los maltratos, desprecios y horribles torturas que había sufrido, el insensato musculo en su pecho seguía rogando ser entregado únicamente a ese ser despiadado… tanto fueron los ruegos y suplicas desesperadas que crecían en su interior, que finalmente no pudo negarlo más… era amor… un néctar tan dulce que sanaba las más profundas heridas dejadas por su terrorífico amante.

Poco a poco el amor se abrió paso desde su interior, intentando contagiar al pelirrojo con el veneno más dulce que pueda existir. Lentamente las caricias de sus pálidas y maltrechas manos fueron abriendo una grieta en aquella fachada de autosuficiencia del vampiro, mostrando un ser dañado y solitario que pedía a gritos el amor que le había sido negado toda la vida… y al fin… mucho tiempo después, ella pudo verlo; tan débil y asustado como era realmente, supo que cada herida causada sobre ella había sido solo una forma de atarla, una manera de acercarla y apresarla lentamente, esperando que nunca lo abandonara.

Desde ese día los golpes y castigos habían cesado, un ser majestuoso emergía tímidamente del pelirrojo, alimentado por cientos de besos y caricias, bañadas en palabras de amor y comprensión mutua.

Aun podía recordar esos felices días, el paso de la obscuridad a la luz fue tan abrumador que cada momento estaba acompañado de una violenta sensación de vértigo; cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior y solo encontraban la paz al posar directamente sus ojos en aquellas bellísimas cuentas verdes que reflejaban su propia mirada.

Ah… sí que fueron hermosos esos días…

Una nueva ráfaga de viento la regreso de tajo a la realidad, el corto vestido blanco se hacía girones a la altura del muslo como si ansiara tirar de ella en un desesperado intento por obligarla a bajar de la barandilla de la torre en la que se encontraba.

Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Al matar a su padre, su amado había heredado todas las responsabilidades de este, y con ello, el deber de proteger el edén…

Muy tarde entendió lo que eso suponía para ambos… ingenuamente pensó que si él se convertía en el nuevo rey simplemente podrían seguir su vida de forma tranquila, amándose el uno al otro… que tonta había sido… pobre niña humana hundida en el pantano de los inmortales.

Día tras día, el poder del pelirrojo cobraba fuerza; sus nuevas responsabilidades como rey lo obligaban a permanecer alejado de ella haciendo que creciera un abismo que lentamente devoraba todo aquello que habían construido.

Días… meses… años… tiempo suficiente para borrar memorias de buenos tiempos, todo se había hundido…

Aquella noche ella pensó que un rayo de esperanza se había colado entre la negrura sofocante de la soledad. Los pasos lentos y decididos que se escuchaban en su habitación, hacían que su corazón palpitara nuevamente, un destello esmeralda era lo único que podía distinguir entre las sombras; y las suaves y apasionadas caricias que resbalaban por todo su cuerpo eran la anestesia perfecta para borrar todo el sufrimiento que llevaba cargando.

Esa noche se entregó completamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, esperando lavar cada minuto se desesperanza con aquellos apasionados besos; Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, mientras el frenético vaivén de cuerpos uniéndose una y otra vez de forma violenta y desenfrenada, aceleraba su ritmo, como si intentasen exprimir el máximo placer de cada segundo antes de que la terrible aurora los regresara a la gastada y monótona vida que los cubría con su horrible tortuosidad.

Cual si solo hubiera pasado un instante, las aves multicolores de aquel hermoso jardín que se extendía frente al castillo, comenzaron a cantar; la obscuridad cada segundo se volvió más penetrante, hasta su punto de quiebre, dejando paso a un amanecer rosáceo y brillante.

Exhausta, se recostó entre los brazos de aquel amante, intentando sumirse en el delicio sopor. La habitación lentamente se ilumino con una delicada luz azulada, dando forma a los objetos en su interior. Abrió los ojos lentamente para poder hundirse en aquella reconfortable mirada esmeralda, la cual traería consigo el sentimiento de seguridad y amor que le había brindado tanto tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, solo encontró una punzada de dolor y repulsión.

Los ojos verde esmeralda con expresión felina, no eran los mismos que ella tanto anhelaba, aquel sujeto que había jurado arrebatarla de manos de su hermano en un pasado casi olvidado, se encontraba justo a su lado, envolviéndola entre dos poderos brazos que pocos segundos atrás la habían consolado.

La sonrisa burlona del vampiro ante su estupefacta mirada, era completamente terrorífica, la misma expresión que podría un demonio al arrastrar el alma de un inocente directo al infierno.

Las lágrimas brotaron incesantes de sus ojos, seguidas por sollozos que intentaban tapar el sentimiento de culpa y suciedad que la cubría. El vampiro a su lado la beso nuevamente en la frente, despidiéndose con una carcajada e indicándole que aquello quedaría como un secreto entre los dos, siempre y cuando lo dejara visitarla en otras ocasiones.

Tras aquella noche, el castaño regreso una y otra vez, para reclamar una victoria silenciosa sobre su hermano. Con la llegada de la obscuridad y el silencio se colaba nuevamente entre los pliegues de su piel, despidiéndose únicamente con la llegada de la aurora.

Ahora esta era su vida… una horrible sucesión de indiferencia pastosa y pasión obsesiva.

El día seguía a la noche y la noche al día, girando a su alrededor como un torbellino sin fin, hasta que algo más apareció en su interior… un algo que amenazo su mundo de forma sigilosa…

Ahora no había más opción de silencio; la vaga esperanza de recuperar el amor perdido se había extinguido, pero aquella pequeña vida que albergaba en su interior seria presa innegable de la ira del ser más poderoso del mundo, eso no lo permitiría… aquel pequeño e indefenso ser no debía pagar por sus pecados.

Si no podía tener el amor, el cariño y la calidez que su amado le había jurado, entonces tampoco quería esta sensación de inmundicia y melancolía que la invadía. Sabía que no existía forma de huir, ni forma de quedarse tal cual estaba.

Se vistió con el precioso vestido blanco que le había regalado el pelirrojo para su luna de miel, y con paso decidido se dirigió rumbo a la torre más alta de aquel monumental castillo. Subió a la barandilla de piedra y se dio un par de segundos para poder despedirse; la sensación del viento helado le parecía un grato incentivo para seguir adelante.

Con una melancólica sonrisa susurro un último "te amo", esperando que llegase a los oídos de su amado, y simplemente se precipitó al vacío.

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, un violento espasmo recorría su cuerpo al ser traspasado por el viento gélido, sus propias manos en un inconsciente intento de proteger la vida en su interior, se encajaban en su abdomen, mientras su estómago se hacía presa del vértigo. El inminente golpe llegaría en cualquier momento… solo tenía que esperar un poco más… ya no había ningún tipo de vuelta atrás.

-¿Creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente? –susurro una voz familiar

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al mismo tiempo que sentía como alguien la sostenía delicadamente entre sus brazos, frenando aquella larga caída.

Aquel al que tanto había amado y temido, había llegado en el último minuto para salvarla, aun luego de tanto tiempo… honraba su promesa de protegerla.

Los ojos desbordados en lágrimas transmitían su gratitud y desesperanza, todo el dolor que la arrastro a ese instante ahora fluía libre y visible en forma de gotas que empapaban sus mejillas.

El vampiro sonrió. Sabía de antemano lo que su hermano había hecho, pues el mismo se jacto de ello. Había deseado matarlo junto con ella y hacerlos pagar a ambos por su traición, pero el amor que sentía por ella era más fuerte que cualquier venganza que pudiera imaginar… y si ella había sucumbido ante su rival por culpa de su propia negligencia?… el dolor de pensar que el corazón de la persona que amaba ahora pertenecía a otro lo hacía pedazos, se juró a si mismo que no interferiría, que la dejaría en paz para que fuera libre de amar al que eligiera. Lentamente se hizo a la idea de no tenerla…

Aun así la mantenía vigilada, día tras día la observaba en la lejanía, tan hermosa como el primer día. El ver su delicado cuerpo precipitándose a la eterna obscuridad lo había sacado de sí. Sin poder siquiera pensar, había aparecido justo a su lado para detener la caída. Podía aceptar el perderla frente a su hermano, pero jamás permitiría que las sucias garras de la muerte la apartaran de este mundo.

"Perdóname" susurró la chica entre sollozos, explicando vagamente las razones que la orillaron a saltar.

"Perdóname" una y otra vez repetía aquella quebradiza voz.

Ayato la presiono fuertemente contra su pecho, tanto tiempo había deseado sujetarla entre sus brazos de aquella manera que no podía contener el torrente de emociones que brotaban de su interior. Ahora lo entendía… había sido un estúpido al pensar que ella no lo amaba más.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del vampiro, pensando en todo el dolor que le había causado a su amada. Aun con todo el poder que poseía, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para protegerla de él mismo y todo el ciclo de odio y venganza que lo envolvía desde su nacimiento.

Pero ahora podría limpiar todo eso, podía perdonar por amor…

Beso los labios de la chica, el sabor salado y la textura reseca y agrietada no guardaban memoria del dulce néctar y la sensación tersa de antaño. No fue un beso apasionado o posesivo, como aquellos que recordaba, simplemente fue un beso de perdón, de sincera disculpa y eterna redención para cualquier daño que pudieran haberse causado.

Él supo que ella se quedaría eternamente a su lado, y ella supo que el la amaría pese a cualquier cosa, que sin importar lo que sucediera, ambos permanecerían juntos, alimentando aquella vida en su interior con todo el amor que habían contenido por tanto tiempo, sin dañarla con la culpa y el dolor que los había consumido todos esos años.

* * *

 _Saben… realmente quisiera que hubiera más personas q llegaran al último segundo y pudieran salvar a quien aman. Que realmente el amor venciera todo y perdonara cualquier cosa._

 _Siempre atesoren a sus seres queridos y nunca escatimen en mostrarles amor y comprensión._


End file.
